Bad Moon Rising
by Thaly Black
Summary: Parece que Jacob no puede resistir el dolor tras la muerte de Bella, aunque Leah no le va a poner fácil la tarea de rendirse. Universo Alternativo.  Jacob/Leah
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen. Son de la completa autoría de **Stephenie Meyer** y yo no los utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro. Sólo pretendo pasármelo bien un rato y hacer que cualquiera que quiera leerlo se lo pase bien conmigo._

_Este fic se trata de un **Universo Alternativo**. Bella muere durante el parto de Renesmee, y Jacob huye lejos, presa del dolor. Leah, tal y como en un momento determinado de **Breaking Dawn** habían planeado, huye con él. En este fanfic no esperéis ver nada sobre Jacob imprimado, sobre vampiros que brillan bajo la luz del sol. Este fic va a tratar sobre Jacob y Leah, sobre ellos intentando sobrellevar sus nuevas vidas, Jacob lidiando con el dolor, Leah lidiando con su condición de licántropo y ambos lidiando el uno con el otro. Si buscas cualquier otra cosa, lo siento, pero esto no es lo que buscas. Retrocede, aún estás a tiempo. A todas las demás, bienvenidas, acomodáos y disfrutad de la lectura._

_El título del fic se debe a una canción de **Creedence Clearwater Revival** del mismo nombre, **Bad Moon Rising**. Y de verdad, espero que el fic al completo sea de vuestro agrado._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Bad Moon Rising - Prólogo**

* * *

Los olores se entremezclaban en el bosque. Olía a madera nueva y madera vieja. Olía los nuevos árboles que apenas brotaban del suelo y los viejos árboles que se pudrían caídos en los caminos. Olía el aroma frío y mágico de la luna. Olía la hierba. Olía el aire. Olía a los pequeños y no tan pequeños animalitos que hacían su vida en madrigueras, nidos y pequeñas hondonadas. Olía en dulzón aroma de los vampiros. Y sobre todo, olía la sangre.

Corría en círculos alrededor de la casa de los Cullen, protegiendo el perímetro. Seth dormía en un improvisado camastro con las ramas de un pino, a unos buenos cinco metros del suelo. Y Jacob había ido a hacer compañía al amor de su vida en esos últimos momentos.

Leah entendía lo que sentía. Porque para ella era como si Sam se hubiese muerto. Sólo que seguía vivo, y tal vez eso era más doloroso, porque no había podido llorar de dolor por la pérdida. Sólo de rabia.

Probablemente hubiese sido mejor que hubiera muerto.

Los sonidos llegaban como acordes disonantes en la melodía profunda y ancestral que era el bosque. Oía los susurros de los árboles hablando entre sí. Oía el murmullo de un riachuelo cercano. Oía la canción de cuna que la luna cantaba, llena de magia y amor. Oía los latidos de los corazones de los pequeños y no tan pequeños animalitos que hacían su vida en madrigueras, nidos y pequeñas hondonadas. Oía el corazón de su hermano, frenético para un humano normal. Oía los movimientos nerviosos de los vampiros en la casa. Y sobre todo, oía el corazón frenético de Bella, luchando por sobrevivir a la agresión de su bebé, que se abría paso hacia fuera destrozando el cuerpo de su madre.

Era un sonido rabioso, rebelde. Testarudo. Era el sonido de un corazón que se niega a pararse. Un latido atolondrado, errático. Un latido que, de pronto, se detuvo.

Se vio bruscamente interrumpida en su carrera cuando el conocido dolor de perder a la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo le trabó los miembros, y rodó por el suelo del bosque, hasta chocar dolorosamente contra una loma de piedra. Se quedó allí tirada, sin aliento, sintiendo como el corazón de Jacob se astillaba. Astillando el suyo en el proceso.

Bella había muerto, y ella lo sabía, Jacob moriría también, al menos una parte de él. porque una parte de ella había muerto cuando Sam se había ido.

Cerró los ojos, intentando sobreponerse al dolor para mandarle a su Alfa un poco de calma, de compañerismo.

De repente el dolor mutó, y ella no sólo captó las sensaciones si no también los pensamientos. Jacob acababa de entrar en fase.

Le llegó el dolor de su hermano Seth al haberse caído del camastro ante el primer embate del sufrimiento del jefe de la manada. Su hermano tenía rota una pierna, pero se le curaría en cuestión de segundos. El corazón de Jacob, el corazón de la manada, tal vez no se curase jamás.

De pronto fue consciente de que Jacob se alejaba corriendo. Se iba. Se iba lejos.

Un instante de duda. Dejarlo irse hasta que se rompiese la conexión o seguirlo.

Seguirlo. Sin duda. Si algo había aprendido Leah en el tiempo que patrullaron alrededor de la casa de los Cullen, era que un Alfa comprensivo es mejor que la indiferencia de un hombre.

Aunque ese Alfa fuese Jacob.

Y además, ella no quería estar sola.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que este pequeño prologuito os haya gustado. Prometo subir el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda. Y prometo, también, no descuidar mis otras historias, que actualizaré lo más pronto posible :) Si os ha gustado, aunque solo fuese un pelín, decídmelo en un review, porfa ;) Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leerme. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador (que aunque no sea el fandom, es la costumbre xD)_

**Thaly**


	2. Buscando paz

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen (salvo Ben, que es un amor y es mío, mío, mío :3). Si yo fuese Stephenie Meyer, los vampiros no brillarían, los licántropos no se imprimarían, yo estaría casada en matrimonio con el ochenta por ciento de los secundarios de la historia y no existirían ni Bella ni Renesmee. Así que, no, no quiero lucrarme con su obra e.e_

_Muchísimas gracias a **Anonimo**, **GiGi-tkm**,** .isa**,** Isa Cullen Pattinson Volturi**, y **mimi-chan** por los reviews en el prólogo. De verdad os lo agradezco mucho. Mucho. Mucho. _

_En cuando a por qué he tardado tanto en actualizar... bien, veréis. Resulta que cuando escribí el prólogo, estaba súper, súper, súper inspirada para este fic, pero de repente, pium, mi inspiración se marchó a Timbuctú y yo me quedé con cara de póker sin saber por dónde tirar. Por suerte, esta vez tengo un poco más de idea de a dónde quiero llegar con esta historia, y lo que quiero hacer, así que (aunque no prometo nada) no creo que vuelva a tardar tanto en actualizar. _

_El formato va a ser el siguiente: cada capítulo estará escrito desde el punto de vista de uno de ellos (Jacob o Leah), alternativamente; aunque no los voy a escribir en primera persona, sino en tercera omnisciente, pero sólo conociendo los pensamientos del personaje que nos atañe en el momento :3 Lo hago así porque puedo explorar un poco más en ellos :)_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Bad Moon Rising - Capítulo 1. Buscando Paz**

**(Leah)**

* * *

La luz del sol tardío se cuela por las ventanas, entre las cortinas blancas y polvorientas que llegan al suelo de madera, y calienta la amplia estancia que se encuentra en completo silencio. Una docena de personas están sentados en el suelo, sobre esterillas. Todos adoptan la posición del loto, excepto una embarazada cuyas piernas hinchadas no se lo permiten y una anciana cuya artrosis hace tiempo que le arrebató la flexibilidad. Veinticuatro ojos cerrados, mientras otras tantas manos descansan sobre las respectivas piernas de sus dueños. Meditan. Se relajan. Buscan en su interior, respuestas, preguntas aún no formuladas... paz.

Contra el fondo de la clase, una jovencita con una impecable postura del loto suelta un prolongado suspiro; como si hubiese alcanzado un lugar en el que estar en paz. Aunque, claramente, las apariencias pueden engañar. Se llama Leah, Leah Clearwater, y nunca, por mucho que lo intente, está en paz. Su cabello, de un color negro azabache, está recogido en un moño alto, del que se escapan infinidad de mechones que enmarcan un rostro pequeño, con forma de corazón. Los ojos de la muchacha están cerrados. Su expresión, aunque tranquila, está concentrada. Busca la paz en su interior. Busca una paz que dista mucho de tener. Busca un remanso alejado de la magia de los Quileutes en el que poder tener una vida.

Busca un paraíso que le ha sido arrebatado. Busca la sombra de un sueño que nunca va a ser.

Las clases de meditación han ayudado, en gran medida, a incrementar un autocontrol que hasta entonces Leah había desconocido. Desde hace seis meses, ha aprendido a contar hasta diez antes de perder los estribos y entablar una discusión. Ha aprendido a tener paciencia, gracias al cielo. De lo contrario, hace mucho que habría asesinado lentamente al jodido alcornoque de Jacob Black. Nota de nuevo la rabia bullendo en algún lugar de su interior, así que deja la mente en blanco. Se vacía de todo trazo de sentimiento. Sólo así puede encontrar la paz.

Han pasado seis meses desde que han huido. Seis meses desde que oyesen parar el latir de un corazón y Jacob saliese disparado como alma que se lleva el diablo y el corazón hecho pedazos. Seis meses desde que Leah decidió que su lealtad estaba con él y que iba a necesitar a alguien a su lado. Seis largos, jodidos y complicados meses. Seis meses desde que Jacob corriese hasta caer rendido, semiinconsciente en un bosque a dos horas de Chicago. Seis meses desde que Leah se viese obligada a robar ropa de un tendedero para ambos. Desde entonces, se han establecido. Viven en un cochambroso pero barato ático de un edificio destartalado de quince plantas y ni rastro de ascensor. Y trabajan. O bueno, Leah trabaja. Por las mañanas en un supermercado. Por las noches en un bar, sirviendo copas. Tiene dos trabajos porque Jacob, el jodido alcornoque de Jacob, está demasiado ocupado como para trabajar.

Vuelve a sentir un acceso de ira descontrolada, y vuelve a respirar profundamente. Él no tiene la culpa de tener el corazón roto. Debe recordárselo una y otra vez para no molerlo a palos. Él no tiene la culpa...

Recuerda cuando Sam se imprimó con su prima Emily, y por primera vez en meses, en lugar de enfurecerse y arder de rabia, se entristece. Se entristece por ellos, porque no tienen más remedio que vivir atados el uno al otro hasta el fin de sus días. Se entristece por ella misma, porque los ha perdido a ambos. Y se entristece porque todos, todos ellos están atados a un destino que no les pertenece; un destino que alguien selló por ellos mucho antes de que ninguno de ellos estuviese destinado a nacer. Paradójico. Doloroso. Inevitable. Leah respira profundo. Deja de nuevo la mente en blanco. Busca la paz.

oOo

La clase toca a su fin cuando la monitora se levanta con gestos lánguidos y delicados. Los rayos del sol se posan sobre su cabello rubio. Posee una belleza etérea que la hace parecer un hada, o alguna criatura venida del mundo de los mitos para caminar entre los simples mortales. O no tan simples.

—La sesión ha terminado por hoy, queridos —dice con voz dulce, tono amable.

Leah suspira de cansancio, estirando las piernas sobre su esterilla y apoyándose en las manos para levantarse sin demasiado esfuerzo. A pesar de que le haya arrebatado su vida, y todo lo que se supone que en algún momento llegaría a tener; a pesar de que viva presa de una ira y rabia constantes y a pesar de que no pueda hacer una vida normal, ser una chica lobo a veces no está tan mal. Al principio lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y aún ahora está increíblemente descontenta con su condición; pero hay cosas, como la agilidad o la velocidad; cosas como correr por un bosque por la noche, a una velocidad que la hace invisible al ojo humano, que hacen que toda esa mierda que le ha tocado huela un poco menos mal. Enrolla rápidamente su esterilla. Esa es su noche libre y le apetece llegar pronto a casa, darse una ducha y ponerse alguna película en el portátil antes de quedarse dormida. Casi suelta un gruñido de fastidio ante la perspectiva de tener que soportar al alcornoque de Jacob Black.

Tras haberse cargado su mochila al hombro se acerca a la salida donde en ese preciso instante se agolpan todos para salir. Todos excepto la profesora y Ben, que camina hacia ella con las manos caladas en los bolsillos de su chándal y el pelo de color arena cayendo sobre sus ojos. Leah frena el paso automáticamente. Por norma general no va con hombres; bastante tiene con soportar al alcornoque de Jacob Black en casa y a los borrachos que acuden cada noche al bar en que trabaja, el _Sleepy Hollow_. Sin embargo, ella sabe que Ben es distinto; no es un imbécil autocompasivo y autodestructivo ni un borracho putero que se va de juerga cada noche. En lo poco que ha llegado a observar desde que empezaron a compartir clases de yoga, hace apróximadamente seis meses, es un encanto de chaval. Y aunque a veces sienta que después de Sam no va a ser capaz de sentir nada por nadie, sabe, más que intuye, que él quiere algo con ella. Sus sentidos lobunos no tienen nada que ver con eso; como mujer es perfectamente capaz de saber que si un hombre la mira y acto seguido sonríe, no lo disgusta precisamente. Por eso sabe lo que Ben pretende antes de que lo haga. Le dedica esa sonrisa dulce que normalmente suele ocultar, cuando él llega a su lado.

—Hola Leah —saluda el chico, cohibido.

—Hola Ben —responde ella, con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo. Es un poco más alto que ella, y con el pelo color arena medio tapándole esos límpidos ojos azules, casi parece un cachorrillo inocente.

—Yo... me preguntaba si... —Alza la mano y se rasca ligeramente la nuca. Leah capta su nerviosismo, sus dudas, su inseguridad. Su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más pronunciada, intentando animarlo a seguir—, ... ¿te apetecería venir a tomar algo conmigo? —pregunta el chico, de carrerilla, soltando todo el aire que contienen sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de Leah no podría ser, realmente, más radiante al responder:

—Por supuesto, Ben, me encantaría.

—Va... vale —repone él—. Tal vez vayamos al cine, podemos ver la peli que tú quieras —promete, dócil.

—Claro, lo que sea —replica, agitando la cabeza entusiasmada—. ¿Te viene bien a las diez?

—Eh, sí, a las diez. Perfecto. Pasaré a recogerte —añade el chico. Con una última sonrisa azorada, sale apresuradamente de la sala en la que practican yoga.

No tiene del todo claro por qué, pero cuando Leah sale del gimnasio al que va religiosamente cada tarde para practicar yoga, lo hace con una genuina sonrisa en los labios.

oOo

El olor a alcohol derramado y a sudor rancio le golpea la nariz incluso antes de abrir la puerta del pequeño apartamento en el que vive. Leah suspira, hastiada, previendo exactamente el estado en el que encontrará al alcornoque de Jacob Black. No es más que un cabrón egoísta y autocompasivo que se regodea en su propio sufrimiento y se zambulle en el alcohol intentando ahogar las penas para sobrevivir. Leah no lo culpa por ello; cada uno es libre de mitigar su sufrimiento como mejor sabe. Ella misma ha logrado calmar a ratos el dolor que supone la herida abierta provocada por la marcha de Sam. A ratos, cuando es capaz de entender el porqué por encima de su propio dolor. Otras veces se hunde en su propia pena, la misma que para sobrevivir ha transformado en una ira ciega. Esa que está aprendiendo a controlar. No, Leah no culpa a Jacob por intentar sobrevivir al dolor.

Lo culpa por dejarse tumbar. Por permitirse sentir algo tan grande como para terminar en es estado. Lo culpa por dejarse reducir a nada. Lo culpa por desperdiciar su vida llorando a una mujer que jamás fue merecedora de un amor semejante, que jamás lo correspondió. Leah está hastiada de que Jacob se hunda en la autocompasión; para ella no hay nada más despreciable. Y sin embargo, ella sigue ahí. A su lado. Cuidando de él cuando no es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Le entregó en bandeja su lealtad y ha decidido vivir con ello.

Desde que, hace seis meses, se establecieron en Chicago, pueden contarse con los dedos de una mano las noches que Jacob ha aguantado sobrio. Se hunde en el alcohol para no sentir; Leah lo entiende. Lo que no entiende es con qué cojones se cree con derecho a ponerse en peligro, a meterse en peleas callejeras en las que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de defenderse. Entiende que quiera morirse, pero considera que es un jodido cabrón egoísta por ello. Cada vez que Jacob llega a casa herido, Leah se enfurece por poner su vida en peligro de esa manera. Puede que sea un crío borracho y un gilipollas autocompasivo; pero es, a día de hoy, la única familia que le queda. Y no piensa consentirle que la arriesgue a ella a perderlo.

La única vez en esos seis meses que ha intentado buscar trabajo, desapareció y Leah estuvo buscándolo durante más de dos semanas, por todos y cada uno de los bares de mala muerte de Chicago. Al final, terminó encontrándolo tirado en un parque durmiendo la mona. Esa fue la mayor discusión que han tenido desde que salieron corriendo. Desaparecer dos semanas, como Sam había desaparecido cuando se convirtió en licántropo, no es algo por lo que Leah estuviese preparada para pasar otra vez. Discuten. Discuten casi todos los días. Pero nunca por nada especialmente serio. Normalmente Leah se harta de verlo hundido en la miseria e intenta hacer que espabile, pero él no está por la labor. Nunca está por la labor de hacer algo.

Al entrar en el piso, precariamente iluminado por los mortecinos rayos de sol que se cuelan por las rendijas de las persianas, lo primero que ve es la espalda del alcornoque de Jacob Black, perfilada a contraluz. Está tirado boca abajo en el sofá, con la cabeza colgando del reposabrazos y uno de sus musculosos brazos tirado en el suelo. La imagen, que podría resultar graciosa, se le antoja grotesca. Tiene dieciocho años. Dieciocho putos años. No puede tirar los mejores años de su vida al retrete por algo así. Duele. Por supuesto que duele. Pero lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes; y eso es algo que Leah sabe desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Deja la mochila en el suelo y se acerca a la cocina. Abre una de las alacenas de debajo del fregadero dy saca un cubo de plástico azul que normalmente usa para lavar prendas de ropa delicada. Abre el grifo del agua fría y lo mete debajo. Una vez lleno, lleva el cubo hasta el sofá en el que Jacob duerme, y se lo tira por encima sin contemplaciones. Deja el cubo en el suelo y se prepara para encararlo. Con las manos en las caderas y el mentón alzado.

Jacob se revuelve patéticamente para ponerse bocarriba. El agua gotea de su pelo hacia su torso desnudo. Si Leah fuese otro tipo de chica no tendría las agallas suficientes como para hacerle a Jacob lo que acaba de hacerle. Si fuese otro tipo de chica perdería la concentración ante los prominentes músculos de su abdomen. Si fuese otro tipo de chica estaría colada por él, y nada más lejos de la realidad. Sólo quiere que deje de hacer el imbécil, _si es posible_. Sólo quiere que aprenda a valerse por sí mismo y no tener que cuidar de él como si fuese un retrasado.

—Más te vale que te duches mientras preparo la cena, porque necesito el baño para después —espeta, alejándose hacia la cocina.

La respuesta tarda unos segundos en llegar. Más de los que debería, tal vez.

—¿Cenar? Pero si aún es temprano... —protesta esa voz masculina que posee el inequívoco don de sacarla de quicio. Los ojos de Leah se desvían hacia el reloj de plástico que preside una de las paredes de la diminuta cocina. Aún son las ocho.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo todo el día —alza la voz en la cocina para que pueda oírla desde el salón—. A las diez me largo.

Oye sonidos ajetreados y supone que el alcornoque de Jacob Black está levantando su culo etílico del sofá.

—¿Te largas? ¿No era tu noche libre? —pregunta, agachándose para asomarse por la puerta de la cocina. Leah, de espaldas a él, se muerde el labio inferior. No sabe cómo abordar el tema (de hecho, ni siquiera sabe por qué debería darle explicaciones a ese imbécil), y se sorprende de que recuerde una información tan poco relevante como que es su noche libre.

—Lo es —dice, con simpleza, mientras coloca la sartén en el fuego—. Pero tengo una cita.

La carcajada de Jacob Black hace que los nervios de Leah se crispen de una forma en que hace mucho que nada la altera.

—¿Una cita? ¿Tú? ¿Y a quién debo darle el pésame? —pregunta, burlón.

Leah se gira, furiosa. Una cosa es que él haya decidido echar su vida a perder y hundirse en una ciénaga de autocompasión. Otra muy distinta es que ella se haya rendido. Ella tiene una vida. Quiere una vida. Y no entiende por qué Jacob no quiere una. O no parece querer dejarle tener una.

—No es asunto tuyo —espeta de malos modos, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un segundo.

—Sí es asunto mío —replica él, con un tono de voz que más bien parece un gruñido—. No puedo dejar que te vayas con cualquiera.

—¡¿Y ahora te preocupas? Así, de repente, de la nada —En ese momento, Leah entiende que no valen de nada las clases de yoga para aprender a relajarse si cuando vuelve a casa, a esa casa que ha construido ella sola, Jacob tiene el poder de sacarla de sus casillas a toda velocidad—. Iré con quién me salga de las narices... y si tanto te preocupas por mí, haznos un favor a ambos y deja de revolcarte en tu propia mierda emocional.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas —espeta Jacob, dando un airado puñetazo al marqueado de la puerta de la cocina, astillando la madera allí donde impacta su puño.

Leah frunce los labios y respira profundamente. Uno de los dos tiene que ser el sensato. Y, por supuesto, le tiene que tocar a ella; cómo no. Vuelve a respirar profundo, intentando acallar al ira desmedida que se ha desatado desde su estómago al resto de su cuerpo.

—Me da igual cómo te pongas o lo que me digas, Jacob. Tengo una cita. Es un hecho. Asúmelo.

—Si yo digo que no vas, no vas. Soy tu Alfa. Puedo prohibírtelo —amenaza.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso. Leah se ha ido con él porque consideraba que era un Alfa justo. No puede creerse, realmente, que estén teniendo esa conversación. No puede creerse que eso esté ocurriendo. No puede creerse que el jodido alcornque del gilipollas de Jacob Black se crea con derecho a joderle la vida sólo porque la suya ya está jodida. No puede creerse que sea capaz. Siente la rabia mordiendo por dentro. Siente que bulle. Siente que explota.

—EN LUGAR DE PROHIBIRME VIVIR MI VIDA, HAZTE UN PUTO FAVOR, Y VIVE LA TUYA —espeta, a voz en cuello.

Sale disparada como un bólido y empuja violentamente a Jacob cuando pasa por su lado al salir de la cocina. Se mete en su habitación y cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

No tiene ni idea de qué se ha creído que es el jodido niñato ese. Pero si cree que Leah va a dejar que su mierda la salpique es que, aunque pueda leer sus más oscuros secretos cuando están en fase, no la conoce en lo más mínimo.

* * *

_Bueeeeno :3 Espero que os haya gustado y todas esas cosas :) Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis dónde encontrarme xD Y sino, mirad mi profile :3_

**Thaly**


End file.
